hi5tvfandomcom-20200223-history
Hi-5 Series 3, Episode 5 (Trees)
Trees is the fifth episode from Hi-5 Series 3. Segments *NATHAN paints a magical tree creature on the bark of a tree. *CHARLI pretends to be a magical tree creature. *KELLIE brings a book about different sort of trees and wonders along with Chats what kind of tree would they be. *CHARLI picks the leaves up but they still falling down. *TIM makes a song for a tree and Nathan, Kathleen and Kellie help him acting like animals. *CHARLI swings on her swing under a tree. *KATHLEEN has some patterns and she puts them in some tree shapes. *CHARLI pretends to be different trees. *SHARING STORIES: Kellie tells us a story about a boy (Tim) who lives at the farm, and he picks up fruits of an apple tree (Kathleen), a lemon tree (Charli) and an orange tree (Nathan), but Tim makes a wish about getting anything else in the trees because he finds boring picking up fruit. Gallery Nathan S3 E5.png Charli S3 E5 1.png Kellie S3 E5.png Charli S3 E5 2.png Tim S3 E5.png Charli S3 E5 3.png Kathleen S3 E5.png Charli S3 E5 4.png Sharing Stories S3 E5.png Songlets ;Shapes in space There's a magical creature in my dreams It lives in the trunk of a magical tree It sleeps by day, but in the cool of night It comes to life and takes flight It flies over the land It flies over the sea It travels through my dreams It is a part of me. There's a magical creature in my dreams It lives in the trunk of a magical tree It sleeps by day, but in the cool of night It comes to life and takes flight It flies over the land It flies over the sea It travels through my dreams It is a part of me. ;Body move #01 Magical tree creatures have lots of fun Twirl round and round to be near the sun Flatoosh when you want to be on the ground Scamper to find any food that's around Sometimes I sing (Hey!) Which I like a lot And I give my tree all the love I've got. Magical tree creatures have lots of fun Twirl round and round to be near the sun Flatoosh when you want to be on the ground Scamper to find any food that's around Sometimes I sing (Hey!) Which I like a lot And I give my tree all the love I've got. ;Word play If I could be a tree, what kind of tree would I be? A gum with eucalyptus leaves and big strong branches If I could be a tree, what kind of tree would I be? If you could be a tree, what kind of tree would you be? A wattle with yellow blossoms and green feathery leaves If you could be a tree, what kind of tree would you be? If you could be a tree, what kind of tree would you be? An orange tree with blossoms sweet and yummy juicy fruit to eat If you could be a tree, I know what tree you would be. If you could be a tree, I know what tree you would be A wonderful fruit salad tree with all kind of fruit to eat If I could be a tree, that's the tree I would be. ;Body move #02 One, two, three, four, five, six This leafy mess I want to fix Flying, floating and falling too This is what I have to do. One, two, three, four, five, six This leafy mess I want to fix Seven, eight, nine and ten Guess I'll do it all again. ;Making music I'll sing you a song of a beautiful tree. I'll sing you a song of a beautiful tree It is big and strong and happy and free Nothing on earth bother it, you see That big, strong, happy, beautiful tree Then one day, a grasshopper came along Hopping and bopping and singing its song Hippery-hoppery, boppery-boo, what a beautiful tree Hippery-hoppery, boppery-boo, I land on you A little while later, a bird came along Flipping and flapping and singing its song Frippery-flappery, boppery-boo, what a beautiful tree Frippery-flappery, boppery-boo, I land on you A little while later, a cat came along Yelling and prowling and singing its song Scritchery-scratchery, boppery-boo, what a beautiful tree Scritchery-scratchery, boppery-boo, I'll lean on you. ;Body move #03 Moving through the air Happy as can be When I'm on my swing Underneath my tree. Moving through the air Happy as can be When I'm on my swing Underneath my tree. Moving through the air Happy as can be When I'm on my swing Underneath my tree. ;Puzzles and patterns What patterns can you see on a tree? Branches stretching out wide over me Leaves that are rustling side to side And roots pushing down deep into the ground. What patterns can you see on a tree? Branches stretching out wide over me Leaves that are rustling side to side And roots pushing down deep into the ground. ;Body move #04 What shapes can you see in the tree? Branches stretching out wide over me Leaves that are rustling from side to side And roots pushing down deep into the ground. What shapes can you see in the trees? Branches stretching out wide over me Leaves that are rustling from side to side And roots pushing down deep into the ground. ;Sharing stories Lots of fruit, I can see Apples, lemons, oranges Lots of fruit for me On the fruit trees. Lots of shapes, you can see Triangles and squares Lots of shapes, you can see On the geometry. Lots of poems, you can see Poems, poems everywhere Lots of poems, you can see I'm a poetry. Category:Nathan Foley Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Tim Harding Category:Episodes that starts with a Shapes in Space segment Category:Episodes that Kellie read a sharing story Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Ep about nature Category:Ep about trees Category:Ep about dreaming Category:Ep about painting Category:Ep about magic & magicians Category:Ep about creatures Category:Ep about books Category:Ep about smelling Category:Ep about names Category:Ep about leaves Category:Ep about picking up Category:Ep about songs Category:Ep about wood Category:Ep about musical instruments Category:Ep about grasshoppers Category:Ep about birds Category:Ep about cats Category:Ep about swinging Category:Ep about swings Category:Ep about patterns Category:Ep about pretending Category:Ep about fruit Category:Ep about apples Category:Ep about lemons Category:Ep about oranges Category:Ep about wishes Category:Ep about shapes Category:Ep about poems & poetry